A Hetalia Thanksgiving!
by dartboi
Summary: What happens when all nation's come under one roof and America forces them to celebrate in Thanksgiving? Find out! Rated T for Roamno swearing.


A Hetalia Thanksgiving!

America stood happily as everyone came in, some cheery, some not but who gives a damn! Everyone had brought a great amount of food to actually feed one of the smaller nations. But that's not what it would be used for, everyone would be pigging out! America had come up with the 'brilliant' idea to invite-force everyone to come to his place and have thanksgiving, and bring food as well. Almost literally every nation had come and placed their food on the exceptionally large wooden table and began to take a seat at certain places by their allies. America smirked as he went to the head of the table "Now I bet you are all wondering why you are here!" he said in his usual loud voice. "Not really you sort of-" "Shut up Canadia, nobody has time for your shit." America said cutting him off.

"What a charming host" France remarked rolling his eyes. "Alright but back to what I was saying. The reason we have Thanksgiving is because these dudes in funny hats England pissed off came over here but had no idea how to survive. So then these Indian dudes helped us out and then we had one kick ass meal!" he said flashing his trademark smile. "They were called Pilgrims…" Canada said quietly. "Canadia. Bro. I love you but interrupt me one more time and I'll beat you with some of England's rotten scones." England sighed "Why did I even come." America smirked and pointed towards Iceland "Ok you start!"

…

"Start what exactly?" Iceland said raising an eyebrow. "God you backwards Nordics. Start with what you are thankful for!" Iceland raised an eyebrow and sighed "Fine, I am thankful that my restraining order against Norway was passed" "Little Brother!" yelled Norway from all the way at the other side of the table. Denmark was next "I am thankful that Norway doesn't know I have nude pictures of him on my phone" he said smiling wide. "What did you say you Danish prick?!" Norway yelled "I am coming over there right now and smashing that blasted Nokia!" "Sill Norge, you can't break a Nokia…" Denmark chimed as Norway began to come over. "This restraining order says otherwise!" Iceland yelled bitterly. Norway growled and forcibly took a seat and began to pout. Sweden was next "I am thankful my wonderful wife Finland is pregnant."

…

Finland who was next to the Swedish man just blinked "What is it that you are talking about? I am not pregnant…" "Then you must have picked up quite a bit of weight…" Sweden said quietly looking in the other direction. Finland smiled sweetly now "I am thankful that I am living the single life." He said happily. Sweden seemed unphased "No man will want you in that form…" Russia was next in line as he smiled sweetly "I am thankful for-" "Nobody cares you damn commie, next!" America yelled as a dark purple aura came up around Russia. China was next "I am thankful for the fact Japan saved me from Russia…" "He is only delaying the inevitable kolkolkolkol" chimed Russia.

Japan began next "I am glad Russia didn't kill me…or nuke me..." Japan said fearfully gazing over to the Russian. Poland was next "I am like totally thankful for the fact I am the international chess king!" Latvia spoke next sharply "I am glad Lithuania has to deal with you and not me…" Poland sneered "You could so not deal with me you shrimp!" Lithuania sighed "I am thankful for…Nothing." Estonia chimed in next "I am with Lithuania…"

After a bit of quieting down Norway went next "I am thankful for the fact my LITTLE brother's restraining order has no meaning here in America…" he said evily but not leaving his seat. Denmark blinked "Don't worry Ice, I'll beat him with my Nokia, It will put a crack in his head before it even cracks" Now it was the rest of the Europe's turn to speak. It was now Germany's turn "I am thankful for the fact Italy has become more …responsible…" "Si! I now do the kitty litter!" Italy chimed. Italy then spoke "I am thankful that Germany finally bought lube~"

…

Romano was sitting in disbelief of what he just said. Spain seemed unphased 'Oh really! What kind?" he inquired. "Butt-Hurt Away!" Italy said smiling as Germany fell back in his chair. "Oh I bought the same stuff for Romano!" Romano suddenly went flying back in his chair and hit the floor staring at Germany and slowly mouthing the words 'I hate you' France who sat smirking "I am glad you all bought my product~ But I am thankful for the fact England has dropped his restraining order on me~" "Drop is a strong word, more like renewal" England said bitterly. England sighed "I am thankful for the fact my cooking will be appreciated by Finland." "Is that why she is so fat now!" Sweden yelled angrily. That is when things erupted. England had shot up and in the process accidently flipped his plate of food onto the downed Romano as mash potatoes and corn stuck into his hair.

Norway had now came up behind Denmark and began to beat him with a whole turkey "Oh god its juices are in my eyes!" he yelled wildly swinging his Nokia wildly. Iceland had pushed the restraining order in Norway's face and growled "Hurry Denmark hit him!" he yelled as Denmark just swung randomly and ended up smacking Iceland across the head, knocking him out cold. Norway just stared at Denmark who just stared back and chucked his Nokia at Norway and took off full speed "God save me!" he yelled as Norway chased after, trying to stomp the Nokia but only making a small dent.

England was abruptly beating Sweden with his 'scones' as Finland just laughed in amusement. Russia had begun to try and tie China up with some noodles he had brought in. Japan was trying to stop the large man but was having no luck. America was trying to calm things down but out of nowhere Canada came up from behind and did a slap-shot to America's head with a hockey stick "Hail Canada!" he yelled charging around then slap shotting the Nokia like a puck as it went flying. Sweden and England stopped fighting as they watched the Nokia go flying and smack Russia in the back of the head. Canada gulped, why hadn't he stayed invisible? But much to everyone's surprise Russia just passed out and hit the floor.

"Were free!" The three Baltic's all yelled and began to make a mad dash for the exit. China broke away from the noodles and smiled thankfully "I am thankful for Canada saving my ass!" he yelled. Sweden began to slowly clap before getting bashed over the head with a scone and falling to the floor outcold. England smirked and bowed to Finland "Britain at your service-" Finland had suddenly took his plated full of food and bashed him over the head with it "Pervert…I am still a guy.." On the other side of the room Spain was holding back Romano and Italy was trying to hold back Germany "Vee Doitsu!" Spain whined "C'mon Lovi! Let's go use that lube!" Romano growled "Not till I kill him!" "I'll get you a snow-cone if you stop!" "Bastard I want a tomato snow-cone!" Spain sighed "I'll get you a deep fried Twinkie; I heard their going out of business." "That's why! Their deep frying shit that makes people fat! Hey what are you doing! Lemme go!" Romano yelled being pulled out of the room.

Slowly everyone began to leave; France dragged England out (Ohonhonhon!) Finland dragged Iceland and Sweden out. Canada went out to party with Japan and China. Italy decided he want a healthy deep fried Twinkie as well and begged Germany to get him one. Estonia, Latvia, and Lithuania escaped from the Russian who was left. Denmark, bless his legs, outran Norway and is still in hiding.

Anyways have a great Thanksgiving my wonderful viewers! Wither new or old, check out my stories and come join me on my Fanficnet journey! Have a wonderful Holiday!


End file.
